Excalibur
Excalibur 'to legendarny miecz który miał posiadać ostateczną moc, którą w pełni mógł dzierżyć tylko prawowity władca miecza. Ktokolwiek posiada ten miecz staje się potężny i niezwyciężony. Jednak ci, którzy go używają i nie są do tego przeznaczeni, zostaną uszkodzeni i ostatecznie zginą przez żądzę władzy. W legendach, Excalibur został przekazany królowi Arturowi przez pierwszą Panią Jeziora. Po jego śmierci, sir Bedivere rzucił Excalibur do jeziora z którego wyłoniła się ręka i zabrała miecz do jeziora. Inna legenda mówi, że Excalibur został sporządzony z kamienia przez Artura, aby udowodnić swoje królewskie pochodzenie. Wyatt Halliwell został nowym władcą Excalibura, a jego matka Piper Halliwell, została wybrana na nową Panią Jeziora. Jednak gdy Anioły Przeznaczenia zwolniły dzieci Czarodziejek z ich przeznaczenia, zostało także odebrane uprawnienie do dziedziczenia Excalibura. Historia Piper jako Pani Jeziora thumb|Piper i Excalibur W 2003 roku, demon znany jako Mroczny Rycerz chciał zabrać Excalibur dla siebie. Obawiając się, że miecz zostanie utracony, Pani Jeziora poprosiła Czarodziejki o pomoc. Siostry dotarły nad jezioro i były świadkami śmierci Pani Jeziora. Jednak przed śmiercią rzuciła miecz w kamień. Siostry następnie orbitowały miecz do posiadłości, a zaraz po tym, magiczne istoty pojawiły się w ich domu, aby udowodnić, że oni są następcami miecza. Jednak nikt go nie wyjął, dopóki nie zrobiła tego Piper. W tym momencie pojawił się czarnoksiężnik Mordaunt, twierdząc, że jego zadaniem jest nauczenie Piper władania mieczem. Mordaunt rozpoczął szkolenie Piper w użyciu miecza, podczas gdy moc Excalibura zaczęła przejmować kontrolę thumb|Piper walcząca z demonami za pomocą Excaliburanad Piper. Potem razem stworzyli własną armię demonów, przy okrągłym stole. Po zabiciu kilku demonów, Mordaunt ujawnił swoją prawdziwą naturę i intencje, kiedy po pokonaniu ryczerzy demonów wchłonął ich moc, stając się na tyle silnym by odebrać miecz Piper. Potem zranił ją i wybrał się, by uniceswić prawdziwego władcę Excalibura - Wyatta Halliwell, syna Piper. Mordaunt pojawił się w domu Czarodziejek i próbował zabić Wyatta mieczem, jednak Phoebe i Paige zorientowały się i zastawiły pułapkę. Wyatt następnie za pomocą magii zabił Excaliburem Mordanuta. Piper umieściła go ponownie w kamieniu i mówi siostrom, że Wyatt nie dostanie miecza dopóki nie skończy co najmniej osiemnastu lat. Jakiś czas później demon strachu Barbas stworzył iluzję złego Wyatta z przyszłości władającego Excaliburem który zranił Leo, który obwiniał się o to, że jako ojciec nie jest w stanie wystarczająco ochronć swoich dzieci. Unicestwienie Źródła thumb|Ponowne unicestwienie Źródła Gdy Źródło Wszelkiego Zła odrodziło się w formie golem, Czarodziejki szukały pomocy z każdego możliwego źródła. Piper przeniosła się do domu by zabrać Excalibur, który trzymała na strychu, a następnie wykorzystała jego do przenikania powłoki Źródła, co w połączeniu z eliksirem, złączoną magią Mocy Trzech oraz wzmocnionemu zaklęciu Mocy Trzech unicestwiło go. Zwolniene z Przeznaczenia Gdy Anioły Przeznaczenia zwolniły dzieci sióstr Halliwell z ich przyszłych przeznaczeń i usunęli proroctwo rytułu Wiccańskiego z Wyatta to stracił on prawdopodobnie zdolność do władania mieczem. Moce i Zdolności *'Wzywanie: 'Jest to umiejętność która przeniesie dany obiekt w dłoń użytkownika. Zdolność tą zazwyczaj mają osoby które korzystają z magicznych broni. *'Nietykalność: 'Możliwość wytrzymywania każdego urazu magicznego lub fizycznego. *'Odporność: '''Możliwość całkowitej odporności na magię, moce lub inne istoty. Miecz jest odporny na eliksiry i jest w stanie zniszczyć nawet najsilniejszych demonów. Galeria excalibur in the stone.JPG| excalibur glowing.JPG excalibur 2.JPG| Tumblr nhsunjioxq1rpo7r2o1 500.jpg excalibur moves toward Piper.JPG| 6x08P30.png piper controlling excalibur.JPG| piper deflects potion with excalibur.JPG| mordaunt controlling excalibur.JPG 6x08P44.png 6x08P46.png wyatt tk orbs excalibur 2.JPG| 6x08P47.png wyatt tks excalibur.JPG| paige tk orbs excalibur in the stone.JPG| excalibur.JPG| Ciekawostka *W wywiadzie dla Charmed Magazine, Holly Marie Combs (Piper) powiedziała, że "Sword and the City" był jej ulubionym odcinkiem ze względu na możliwość walki mieczem. Występowanie '''Excalibur '''był w 2 odcinkach serialu i 1 w komiksie. '''Sezon 6 Sword and the City It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 (tylko projeckja strachu) Komiks Charmed Unnatural Resources Kategoria:Artefakty